User talk:Entropy/Archive 25
first Spam less plx kthx. (T/ ) 00:49, 1 June 2008 (UTC) :Hello. --[[User:R.Phalange|'Dr' R. Phalange]] 01:21, 1 June 2008 (UTC) ::third spam Cress Arvein 01:51, 1 June 2008 (UTC) :::Spam? I simply greeted Entropy. You, sir, are the spammer. Hrumph! --[[User:R.Phalange|'Dr' R. Phalange]] 02:23, 1 June 2008 (UTC) http://guildwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=User:Entropy&curid=56601&diff=1300293&oldid=1300290 You and everyone else. :/ Lord Belar 02:40, 1 June 2008 (UTC) MSN If you have the time, could you log on I have something I would like to ask you privately :) --''Shadowphoenix'' 03:01, 1 June 2008 (UTC) :Waiting. (T/ ) 03:12, 1 June 2008 (UTC) ::Says you are not online :P --''Shadowphoenix'' 03:16, 1 June 2008 (UTC) :::Whoops, equated MSN to AIM. One minute. (T/ ) 03:19, 1 June 2008 (UTC) Violence inherent in the system 04:21, 31 May 2008 (hist) (diff) m GuildWiki:Requests for adminship‎ (only bureaucrat can do that, when the RfA is officially successful or closed) Help! Help! I'm being oppressed! ;) Banjthulu is better than you 04:16, 2 June 2008 (UTC) :Yeah - let Entropy handle that bit - she can find out what happened and note it in a mental log if required. RandomTime 05:26, 2 June 2008 (UTC) ::Whats there to find out? HB started a nomination, I declined. — Warw/Wick 05:29, 2 June 2008 (UTC) :::Meh - nice Monty Python Ref RandomTime 05:36, 2 June 2008 (UTC) I was confused because I saw a user closing an RfA before a bureaucrat made a decision on it. This is usually not allowed. However, since May declined and thus closed it, it was OK. It's just a rare thing to happen. (T/ ) 23:23, 2 June 2008 (UTC) :I'm aware, don't worry about it. Just seemed like a golden opportunity to make a Monty Python reference (and I seldom pass up such opportunities). The fact that I got to link to the overly abused YAV policy was an added bonus. Banjthulu is better than you 23:27, 2 June 2008 (UTC) I'm sorry... To have caused you distress, indirectly or otherwise :(. Banjthulu is better than you 22:24, 3 June 2008 (UTC) Oi One week? Thats a bit steep isnt it? I'd say, at the very most, 3 days. Possibly one day, or just an hour, since its your first offense! :o — Warw/Wick 18:26, 4 June 2008 (UTC) Create A Hero contest You are invited to join. Check it out! reanor 04:38, 10 June 2008 (UTC) So User talk:Banjthulu#???. I am interested in your views on this recent development. 03:02, 11 June 2008 (UTC) :"I-Told-You-So"'s are ugly things. Was it he who attempted to get you banned for the accusations though? I don't remember for sure. — Powersurge360Violencia 03:04, 11 June 2008 (UTC) ::Why yes. Yes it was. 03:08, 11 June 2008 (UTC) :::It was mostly User:Banjthulu and User:R.Phalange who kept resurrecting the issues against Felix, yes. —Dr Ishmael 03:37, 11 June 2008 (UTC) What do you want of me? (T/ ) 03:53, 11 June 2008 (UTC) :I'm just curious to know if you're aware of certain things your "friends" have been doing, like socking and bashing me in IRC. 04:02, 11 June 2008 (UTC) ::WTB less wiki drama.... oh fuck it, this is exciting. FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! ASSHATTERY BAN! GO GO! —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 04:07, 11 June 2008 (UTC) :::I'm not interested in a fight. I'd just like to see if Entropy is capable of disappointing me one last time. 04:08, 11 June 2008 (UTC) ::::Did you ever consider that perhaps it's you who's disappointing her, instead of the other way around? ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(talk) 04:10, 11 June 2008 (UTC) Do you want my honest answer, Felix? Alright then, here it is. Go fuck yourself. That's the last that I am ever speaking to you. I hope you're happy with what you have sown and reaped. (T/ ) 04:14, 11 June 2008 (UTC) :Well, I'm not exactly disappointed. 04:16, 11 June 2008 (UTC) ::You appear to have learned decorum, Felix. Now learn mercy and grace, please. --mendel 14:41, 11 June 2008 (UTC) :::Stop it, Felix. Entropy is evidently pissed off enough as it is. What is with you? If you can't control your anger, take it somwhere else. And your spite. — Warw/Wick 14:47, 11 June 2008 (UTC) :::Decorum? Pretty sure the only thing Felix is demonstrating knowledge of here is how to be an ass. - 17:46, 11 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Please read my comments on the admin notice board regarding this: linky!—[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 22:55, 11 June 2008 (UTC) noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo I love you! Don't leave. TBH, I find myself frustrated with Wikia. But when I go try to edit at GWW, I feel literally sick. To think of all the time I spent here, all the work I put it, all the respect and reputation I built, all the stuff I had going here, and to go over there, I feel so sad. This wiki is still superior in content and in my opinion, policy. Plus, over here, I don't stare at RC watching a vandal helplessly lol. You are an inspiration, always able to provide insight comments and someone who's opinion I will always value. Also, you're hot. <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 04:16, 11 June 2008 (UTC) : Entropy, you do realise that you are about the only thing keeping this wiki alive, correct? You are needed here just as much as you were before the Wikia move. If you leave, well, I will start to consider stop contributing to this wiki. You are the backbone, heart, and soul of this wiki and with you gone this wiki will be no more than a hollow shell. I am sorry for being so blunt, but I speak the truth. Please do not leave, I beg of you --''Shadowphoenix'' 04:27, 11 June 2008 (UTC) ::Wow, that much drama really feels like it should be accompanied by a famous Shakespeare quote or something. In any case, I'm sorry you feel this way and I hope you'll reconsider, but if not: Best of luck wherever life takes you. You will be missed. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 04:31, 11 June 2008 (UTC) :::Sorry, the I beg of you part may have been a bit much; but everythign else was completely serious --''Shadowphoenix'' 04:33, 11 June 2008 (UTC) ::::You might not want my advice, but here it is anyway: don't do anything drastic. Myriad impending catastrophes looming just over the horizon have failed to materialize throughout human history. If you'd been considering quitting for a long time anyway, then maybe now is the right time. But if it's solely because of the advertising changes, why not just wait and see what will happen, and then decide? Quizzical 05:49, 11 June 2008 (UTC) :::::I agree with Shadow... I fear that this wiki will die away without Entropy. Don't know why though? Maybe we just got so used to her being here, we don't know what it would be like without her. It will be sad to see her go Silver Sunlight 09:52, 11 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::the wiki didn't die when she wasnt here.. so it wont die now. 11:40, 11 June 2008 (UTC) JediRogue - I'm not going to GWW either...I have no business over there. No worries. Guild Wars the game is dead for me now, and probably forever too. Also, you've still never seen pics of me, and although this would seem a suitable opportunity to upload some, I feel less inclined than ever. But I appreciate the sentiment anyways. Quizzical - while I would say that was the "last straw", it is certainly not the only reason I have chosen to leave. (In fact, most of them are home-turf problems - it's just that Wikia's thing kind of supercedes such petty matters.) I'm no martyr nor am I that rash. Moreover I am quite certain that Wikia has no intention of changing their minds... (T/ ) 20:02, 11 June 2008 (UTC) ... http://guildwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=User:Entropy&diff=next&oldid=1300293 In all seriousness, this is tragic enough that I'm logging in. That's pretty fucking serious, Entropy. Armond 04:24, 11 June 2008 (UTC) An Acquaintance's Good-Byes I know I don't know you well, but I'm very sad to see you go. You've definately pulled a lot of the weight here and I, personally, am very grateful for that. Be sure to take care out there in the wide world, not every place is as welcoming as GWiki. Best of luck with everything you do. Good bye, mon capitan. — Powersurge360Violencia 04:29, 11 June 2008 (UTC) :No contribs doesn't mean you can't be a community focused social leecher. Keep that in mind for the future. reanor 05:19, 11 June 2008 (UTC) Farewell, Entropy. I agree with your reasons (hey, it's why I'm a lurker!) but I hope those left can hold the database together for a while - it's still better than GWW in places. Unfortunately, the community here is imploding with too many vocal asshats, so I'm not sure anyone will stick around much longer.Lurkerabove 09:21, 11 June 2008 (UTC) :Gl, hf. Sorry to see you go. Lord of all tyria 11:43, 11 June 2008 (UTC) I'll tell you the same thing I told Tanaric (partially because your reasons for resigning echo his own eerily), "I truly wish I could convince you to stay, but this is your decision, and it's not my place to debate it. Either way, goodbye and good luck." I know this couldn't have been an easy decision for you. I just hope that, in the end, when you look back on it, you have no regrets (or, at the very least, you don't feel that you did the wrong thing). [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 14:00, 11 June 2008 (UTC) This is what volunteer work is all about. When the bad outweighs the good, you shift your obligations to others and leave. Even if it hurts to let the good go. Enjoy yourself elsewhere, I'm sure you'll be an asset to any community you care to join. May the road always rise to meet you. --mendel 14:57, 11 June 2008 (UTC) I'm not a sentimental person, so I can't think of much to say here. Your announcement was certainly a shock, and you will be sorely missed (if you couldn't tell that from everyone else's comments). You were the one who brought me "into the fold", as it were, by entrusting me with sysop duties - I haven't been this active in an internet community for a loooong time. —Dr Ishmael 15:56, 11 June 2008 (UTC) No... Please, Entropy. Your inactivity was alright, but downright leaving.. Well, just to say this; Everyone on the wiki looked up to you. Many people have built you as a role model. Without you in the equation, I can't help but think that the wiki will degrade more and more.. I suppose that, truly, the older generation of GuildWikians has left. If you leave I am certain that people will pack their bags and do the same. Care as you may, I know that you once cared about this wiki; Please, don't go. If its merely a facade of existance here, keep it up, for the wiki in spirit, since I know you cannot abide whats happening to it. But no, I am being selfish here. You're the spirit of the wiki. In a way, you'll always be here. Goodbye, Entropy. — Warw/Wick 14:17, 11 June 2008 (UTC) : . reanor 14:43, 11 June 2008 (UTC) ::I've been trying to avoid such a faked existence for a long time, May, and that is precisely why I am leaving...I can't commit such a lie. I can't fake activity, caring, compassion. It would be a lie to myself and the community. If I'm here, I'm here in full. I still care about this Wiki so much, yet I can no longer bring myself to contribute meaningfully, as that condones another evil (or should I say, a sad truth of life). (T/ ) 20:02, 11 June 2008 (UTC) :::All I can say is its your choice. Dont let the door hit you on your way out. :( — Warw/Wick 20:05, 11 June 2008 (UTC) We love you We all love you and goodbye --Helllbringer 14:50, 11 June 2008 (UTC) And now, for the ultimate farewell ritual... Can I have your stuff? I'm only partially joking. --Macros 15:13, 11 June 2008 (UTC) :She is gone for good. She will never respond. Unless she gets bored where ever she goes. --Helllbringer 15:19, 11 June 2008 (UTC) ::She has already passed on her powers, and you can't have her contributions or her reputation. What else is there? --mendel 15:33, 11 June 2008 (UTC) :::Her love she left for the wiki. --Helllbringer 15:36, 11 June 2008 (UTC) ::::Her userboxes? >.> —Dr Ishmael 15:45, 11 June 2008 (UTC) :::::Ahh that too. :'( --Helllbringer 15:53, 11 June 2008 (UTC) You can borrow anything and everything in my namespace - templates, userboxes, images, archives, etc. Just be mindful of attribution. As to in-game stuff for Guild Wars itself...well, to be honest I am too lazy to move all that crap (hundreds upon hundreds of items), but if there's something you want in particular that I have you're free to it. I would never outright delete my characters since I may just possibly use GW for socializing or such, or come back to the game if it ever looks like fun again...so I don't think I'll be giving all my stuff away wholesale. (T/ ) 20:02, 11 June 2008 (UTC) See you again.. ..for Guild Wars 2 / Guild Wars 2 Wiki? --[[User:R.Phalange|'Dr' R. Phalange]] 15:56, 11 June 2008 (UTC) :Goodbye Entropy, hope to see you again. And I doubt that will happen. -_- Cress Arvein 15:57, 11 June 2008 (UTC) ::I think I owe it to you to say goodbye. Goodbye entropy. I hope you won't totally desert us :( --Shadowcrest 16:01, 11 June 2008 (UTC) I refuse to buy Guild Wars 2 - ANet has clearly demonstrated to me that they have lost the magic they once had, in the way they have been handling GW1 and responding to player complaints. As such, you shouldn't look for me on GW2W. (Moreover, GW2W still carries some of the...acrimony...of GWW with it, although I have to say it's better. So even if I was to go there, it would be with distaste already.) (T/ ) 20:02, 11 June 2008 (UTC) ouch Well, I suppose I can't say I didn't see it coming. In some comments your feelings showed clearly, which was mainly being agitated. Right/Wrong? Doesn't matter, actually. Suppose I won't be able to enjoy walls of text signed with a pink sig anymore. Ah well, in the end you're the one deciding what you want to do. Good luck, and more importantly, have fun, with whatever you choose to do next. --- -- (s)talkpage 16:31, 11 June 2008 (UTC) :Well, I check my watchlist and about shit myself on this one. I am sorry that all the events lead up to this point, but this is your decision and yours alone to make. I wish you happiness and prosperity where ever life may take you from here. Please just don't be a stranger, stop in and see us sometimes. And get on AIM every once and a while too :P xoxo-- [[User:Isk8|''I~sk8]] (T/ 22:48, 11 June 2008 (UTC) Best wishes Hi Entropy, I have been watching this community for a while (since long before I started posting), and I have always been impressed with your professional decorum, your tremendous leadership ability, and your excellent problem resolution skills. While I wish it didn't have to end like this, I understand why you feel the way that you do. You have always been a pleasure to work with, even when it has been clear that you would rather the circumstances be such that we wouldn't be talking in the first place. GuildWiki won't be the same without you, but I wish you nothing but the best in your future endeavors. -- KyleH (talk) 23:38, 11 June 2008 (UTC) :I've been browesing the GWW for a while befor becoming a user and just wanted to say that i'll miss your unique purpplish/pink signature dotting the talk pages.GL, and may we meet at the clearing at the end of the path...Roland Cyerni 00:03, 12 June 2008 (UTC) Ah, Mr. Harmon...that's very kind of you. I would hope that it is implicit, but...it's not you, Sansse, Danny, etc. which I have a problem with. Personally I think all of you at Wikia are pretty nice people, and as far as direct requests go you are pretty good at satisfying customers. Even when there are some larger problems, like the issues with the user database merge, I have always been impressed with how the Wikia staff worked to resolve our grievances in as timely a manner as can be expected. Most people who requested a rename got it; so even though it created a lot of tension at first, that situation is mostly resolved peaceably. I know that Wikia is a HUGE company encompassing millions of users and hundreds (thousands?) of different Wikis, and so you folks are always busy. Therefore I have always been fairly satisfied with our interactions since the move. The thing that really bugs me, then, is "management" - your bosses - the people who really run Wikia...I have never much liked the way they run the business, and their latest decision was just too much. I know that it wasn't KyleH's decision; he is just following orders and doing his job, and anyways there is little he can do to change things. That's why I don't blame you or any of the other Wikia people on a personal level. And even for those bosses, I can't blame them either - the fact of life, is that you've got to make a living. While there are always suspicions of corporate greed and fat cats...I assume good faith unless given a serious reason to think otherwise. When the original GuildWiki:Wikia Move issue came up, and we all knew that there was a great probability that User:Gravewit was hoodwinking us - well, that is different, since there was all but overwhelming evidence, and even skeptics could not be totally doubt-free. But in this current case, I am not well enough informed to render judgment. I do not know what Wikia's profits are; I am not well versed in the copyright license laws; I don't know if donations would work, as Danny pointed out somewhere along the line. It would be messy at best. More ads is admittedly a rather simple decision with considerable kickback involved, but it gets the job done. The problem is that as an experienced Wiki editor, such things are naturally abhorrant to me. "Ads in an article? Bah! GuildWiki has really been sold now..." That reflects my thoughts, and those of many others. So...yeah. I've always appreciated working with you also, and I just want to make sure you're clear that I put none of the responsibility for this problem at your feet. To be honest, I kind of pity you - we Wiki folk give you a lot of flak to answer to. :) It must be a tough line of work. Reminds me of Gaile Gray... (T/ ) 00:18, 12 June 2008 (UTC) Thank you I wish to here express my gratitude for all of your kind words, wishes, and farewells. Although I will not be "hanging up the spurs" until the latest development is finished (as I am involved in it), I want to state that while I sincerely wish I could stay...I've made up my mind. The last thing I do as a plain old user will probably be the Create A Hero contest...after that I don't know. It pains me that you all feel so strongly, knowing that I am hurting you through this decision. But sometimes to do what you feel is right requires sacrifices, and I can't go any further down that road...as Mendel said, at a certain point the burdens just become too much for mere volunteer work, even though it's always been more than that for me. (Though to be honest - even if this was a paid position, I would still probably be leaving.) I'll miss you all... :( (T/ ) 00:47, 12 June 2008 (UTC) :We love you Entropy. :'( --Helllbringer 02:02, 12 June 2008 (UTC) ::Well this sucks right here doesn't it? Sad to see you go, you've done an amazing job single handedly during a time of great change and instability for the GWiki. I wouldn't mind some more defined documentation on the reasons why you're leaving, in particular your objections to the various decisions made by Wikia and how they've handled things. I'd suggest that the Wikia staff like Kyle are able to escalate the major problems/trends they see even if they're not calling all the shots themselves they're probably in the ear of those that do. The high turnover of GWiki administration staff cannot be a good sign for the health and future of the wiki and I'm sure they're aware of this. Even if you've been contacted privately I'd still love to see it on the "public record" so that we can all make some attempt at addressing underlying issues. It may also help you to be less torn by the decision, although your mind does look like it's been firmly made up. It's a selfish request and probably not something you're terribly excited about doing at the moment but I'm still going to ask anyway! Good luck and enjoy your new free time, maybe go out and do an oil change, I've found working on my car totally removed from a computer to be remarkably therapeutic! Or perhaps not, but do have some fun doing your own thing! --Xasxas256 03:26, 12 June 2008 (UTC) :::Well, Xas, I could do that privately if you wish...it's not that I have anything confidential to say, but rather that the "public record" (the Wiki) is a bad place to express my personal opinions on such topics, at least in the way you want. Part of it is out of respect to the individuals involved - I have no wish to publicly accuse them of things which may not even be true. Part of it is out of prudence - I have some reasons which could be interpreted in a negative light, and it would reflect badly on myself or GuildWiki in general. :::I think that the Wikia staff has power insomuch as they are the "messengers" who carry vital information. But as to how much actual influence they have over those that call the shots...I suspect that the best they can do is give an overly rosy/dire representation of something. The management likely doesn't concern itself with individual Wiki's affairs anyways, especially one which is relatively small like GuildWiki. :::Hah...work on my car? I don't know anything about cars, that's a thing for Men™ :p I may use the time to start learning guitar, or go and MUD some more. (T/ ) 04:58, 12 June 2008 (UTC) /resign /sad '¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(talk) 05:04, 12 June 2008 (UTC) block I've blocked you for a day for the personal attack on Felix. I doubt the block will affect you much due to your hiatus, but it's still a reminder that we all need to exercise better control over our emotions. -Auron 10:00, 12 June 2008 (UTC) Loophole The loophole, it is fixed. --mendel 21:33, 12 June 2008 (UTC) :Loophole? Rukias Tonarim 19:52, 16 June 2008 (UTC) ::Banned user can edit their talkpage '''RandomTime 19:54, 16 June 2008 (UTC) :::Oh, I heard that was done by Wikia so that people can contest their ban on their talkpages? Guess whoever said that was wrong. Rukias Tonarim 20:03, 16 June 2008 (UTC) :::::That was the case. As Mendel just said, it's been fixed. No-one was wrong. --R Phalange 20:11, 16 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::Alrighty then. Thanks. Rukias Tonarim 20:18, 16 June 2008 (UTC) Hi Read.-- (Talk) ( ) 01:32, 27 June 2008 (UTC) :qq (T/ ) 17:42, 28 June 2008 (UTC) ::?-- (Talk) ( ) 20:59, 28 June 2008 (UTC) :::I think entropy /care'd you. :p — Warw/Wick 21:02, 28 June 2008 (UTC) ::::?-- (Talk) ( ) 21:03, 28 June 2008 (UTC) :::::/care = "I dont give a shit tbh" :p — Warw/Wick 21:06, 28 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::Hmm... whatever...-- (Talk) ( ) 21:07, 28 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::I guess I'm sorry you feel that way then...-- (Talk) ( ) 21:08, 28 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Allow me to explain: QQ could be referred to as QQ moar, which usually means that somone is complaining and the person they're complaining to doesn't care... So, yeah. — Warw/Wick 21:09, 28 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Ouch. Rukias Tonarim 14:27, 1 July 2008 (UTC) Poke --Gimmethegepgun 02:58, 13 July 2008 (UTC) :I would have expeted at least a hidden comment or something for all the trouble of making me click on the "You have new messages" banner. :In other news, the editing window continues to be totally messed up, in that it continually has major lagbursts before updating the text with what I type. Which makes it less than appealing to edit anything. It's like using a Telnet client to play MUD :\ (T/ ) 04:31, 14 July 2008 (UTC) ::Fun. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 04:33, 14 July 2008 (UTC) :::The text lag happens to me too. --Shadowcrest 04:33, 14 July 2008 (UTC) ::::Do you happen to be using the half-Meg of Javascript skin? --◄mendel► 09:13, 14 July 2008 (UTC) :::::Monobook forever, baby. (T/ ) 12:27, 14 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::Bad link FTL --Gimmethegepgun 18:56, 14 July 2008 (UTC) hai nice 2 c u again - [[User:Blue.rellik|'b.r']] // ''talk'' 10:03, 16 July 2008 (UTC) :What the hell? RandomTime 10:08, 16 July 2008 (UTC) Heya So hows it going? — Warw/Wick 09:50, 19 July 2008 (UTC) :I'm blinking in and out of the shadows here to check in, mostly when bored or sleepless (3AM now). Have got a renewed interest in Guild Wars itself...not for playing the game so much as being a completionist. It bothers me that I never got around to crafting all the armor I wanted, etc. After all, a true hero has to kill in style. Moreover I have so much nice junk lying around, and I don't even know what it all is, so I must catalogue it sometime so that perhaps someone more into the game can make use of it. :Other than that things are meh-meh, just getting ready for college and all that shit irl. Moving is such a pain -.- You seem to have gotten more low-key as of late also, been busy much? (T/ ) 09:58, 19 July 2008 (UTC) ::Ah, sounds like fun. Blinking in and out of the shadows is a sure way to loose your eyesight! :). I'm currently spending my time either pretty much bored, or sunbathing, or swimming. If you hadn't heard, I'm on holiday. (Went like, 3 days ago). I've sorta become a bit bored of GW myself, so I spend most of my time AFKing. By the way, did you get my message calling you "N Strop Py"? :p. I havn't really been busy much myself, no. — LWarw/Wick 10:06, 19 July 2008 (UTC) :::Oh, I'm already pretty blind, at least to the point that I can't drive and stuff without optical enhancements. Being on holiday must be nice, although surfing the net from my bed the couch is always nice too. I've already had one weeklong vacation so far, and another soonish...Hmm I may have gotten your pm, I remember someone pinged me in the middle of something important. I think I was busy saving myself from a wipe in Sacnoth Valley or Cathedral of Flames or something. Heh. Anyway thanks for saying hi, I do miss you people sometimes. (T/ ) 10:26, 19 July 2008 (UTC) Music See MW:Extension:Player. Break? Who? me? I stop editing for hours at a time! I can give it up any time I want! Why are you looking at me that way? --◄mendel► 10:43, 19 July 2008 (UTC) :That looks cool but it is not installed to our version of MediaWiki, and I am afraid to tamper with that. :P Thanks though. You're a remarkably handy guy for all sorts of Wikistuffs, you know? Makes me wonder sometimes where you came from :) (T/ ) 10:55, 19 July 2008 (UTC) ::If we had a userbox "User has had CS education" there'd be quite a few editors that could use that... maybe like the language box, with levels. Plus I learn fast, and there are good teachers on this wiki, including you. --◄mendel► 11:04, 19 July 2008 (UTC) :::I havn't had CS education; I'm a WikiWarw, I get an inherent +15 in CS skills not to mention +27 in coding skills . — Warw/Wick 11:14, 19 July 2008 (UTC) ::::Ah, a man of the trade. Yeah we do seem to have a number of such folks, but I must say that it's only recently (past few months) that it ever really manifested itself. We have bots, and people actually making templates, and making .CSS changes, etc. to fix problems. As part of the normal business. It's pretty incredible. Personally I don't know much of anything past what I have learned/stolen from others for Wikistuff...I'm more C/C++ myself, and everything is self-taught as I have no professional experience to speak of. My main weapon is creativity above all else. (T/ ) 11:19, 19 July 2008 (UTC) :::::I'd say the primary spark for all of this is Wikia screwing stuff up. I still remember how within a few hours of them adding the right-side ad and screwing everything up, the vast majority of the active users had modified their .css to make it go back to normal, and basically fell in love with .css changes everyone made, afterwards using them to get rid of everything they didn't like --Gimmethegepgun 17:45, 19 July 2008 (UTC) Huh done? Your pretty much Guildwiki though.--Relyk 23:04, 23 July 2008 (UTC) :Kinda late aren't you? :\ (T/ ) 12:47, 24 July 2008 (UTC) A Sad Farewell Hello, Entropy. You probably do not remember me. I left this wiki long ago, which was soon after the move to Wikia. I just returned this night to check up on the Wiki. You were the only user I remembered vividly before coming here. I must say, I was sad to see the message on your user page, though I completely understand. I can only imagine how the active users of this Wiki must have felt. I can remember when you began to become the Wiki. You were the one I looked up to, one I always wished I could be like one day. You've inspired me greatly, and for that I thank you. I would have you know that you've impacted more people than you think, and their lives more deeply, too. I also would like to, as many others before me have done, wish you a great future and a fun, pleasant journey wherever the roads of life may take you. Sincerely and with much love, -Austin, or, as I go by here, The Paintballer (T/ ) 06:41, 25 July 2008 (UTC) :Aye, we shall remember you fondly. You've helped me, and I shan't forget that, may you one day find your peace in the Builder's Paradise. :Prayer O Master Builder, hear thy most humble servant's request. I beseech thee, see that our fair Entropy is taken care of in this life and the next; that her foes be smote down with your holy flames; and that, when the time comes, that she shall join you with all your faithful within your Paradise. :This I pray that the Master Builder may grant. Amen. : talk 08:25, 25 July 2008 (UTC) ::I'd just like to thank both of you for your kind farewells. Also I would like to say that as a matter of fact I remember both of you, mostly from the build days but still. I have missed your company as with many others who left over time...and it means a lot to me when you come back and tell me what it's meant for you. Thank you. (T/ ) 06:50, 2 August 2008 (UTC) This Wiki is Finished Srsly; official wiki > this one now. You leaving, and now the new Wikia skin/ads coupled with Gravewit "fucking up," is just too much to take. 03:32, 30 July 2008 (UTC) :I appreciate your originality. Most people posting here have made me feel appreciated and welcome by offering their farewells and best wishes; you, on the other hand, make me feel bitter for giving up. Thanks. (T/ ) 05:37, 2 August 2008 (UTC) "too many useful links" my userpage has too many useful links for me still: feel free to bookmark User:M.mendel/Users/Entropy (or to do minor edits to it). --◄mendel► 07:52, 30 July 2008 (UTC) :Uh...why exactly do you have a copy of my userpage in your namespace? Not that I mind, but it seems a bit strange, and by searching your namespace I don't find any other user's pages preserved (other than those strange "anonymous" pages you adopt). (T/ ) 05:37, 2 August 2008 (UTC) ::He actually has 2 or 3 others saved. You just didn't look hard enough maybe. 05:41, 2 August 2008 (UTC) :::I your page because I wanted the images to remain on the wiki; without them, looking at an old version of your "real" page won't work as well. --◄mendel► 05:45, 2 August 2008 (UTC) ::::You're kidding! I thought you were just a creepy stalker. 05:50, 2 August 2008 (UTC) :::::Bah, prefixindex. I even have that on my custom toolbar but forgot about it. Makes searching a lot easier :\ Anyway - I still don't quite understand the logic - I would never delete my character images because I like them; at least one of them is a 1/1,000,000 shot which I have been trying to re-take ever since (Ranger). :::::Actually that still doesn't make much sense, because even if I did delete my images then your page would be broke also. Maybe we have two different ideas of what "image" means. Could you elaborate for me? (The only reason I haven't reverted my userpage to how it usually was, is because it gives the misleading impression of me being active.) (T/ ) 05:54, 2 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::If your images were not in use anywhere, they might be deleted or tagged for deletion by one of our roving maverick sysops. 05:55, 2 August 2008 (UTC) :::::::I don't think people would delete my images if they were unused but I did not tag them for deletion. (I always delete my own stuff) In any case, they are still linked even if I hide them with INCLUDEONLY, so it should be fine...right? (T/ ) 06:02, 2 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::::No, they are not linked if you hide them with includeonly if there is no including page. See the image page to check. They are linked because they are on your characters page, or some other people use them. You could try a hidden text, though. Of course I could now simply include your userpage to display it - would you like that better? --◄mendel► 06:33, 2 August 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Hmm, I never thought about that even though I did work with templates a bit...I guess I am all-around Wiki rusty these days. Ah well. I'll use the div, since that is probably safer Wikicode. Thank you. (T/ ) 06:50, 2 August 2008 (UTC) Help Could someone give me a .CSS/.JS hack which removes the "auto-search-for-fill-in" feature? You know, where if you leave a brackets blank it tries to find a match for you...It probably is't the only thing, but I am certain that is one thing which is slowing me down in editing pages. Srsly, usually it's the page load times that I hate...but now the edit times are just STUPID slow. I feel like I am using a freakin' Telnet client. If anyone knows what I mean. I am almost to the point that I would rather write all my posts in text document and C/P in. :\ (T/ ) 05:37, 2 August 2008 (UTC) :You could try using an external editor. See wikipedia:Help:External editors. (I haven't done that myself yet). --◄mendel► 05:53, 2 August 2008 (UTC) ::That would be a drastic solution for a drasitc problem, yes. :\ But I may just look into it because this is just unacceptable. I would also like to lodge another complaint: Sometimes when I load a page, I get "Error on page" and then all the fringe frame stuff (edit button for example) is gone. Really annoying. (T/ ) 06:02, 2 August 2008 (UTC) :::Oh, that. I put that down to HTML errors. --◄mendel► 06:33, 2 August 2008 (UTC) ::::...:O Holy shit. As someone who freaks out when their C++ compiler gives any sort of error message, that definately concerns me, and you are probably absolutely right. However, to play devil's advocate, I doubt that the people at Wikia thought about doing an HTML-error check, since their primary concern is working with the MediaWiki components...though that's a weak defense. :\ Also I am now definitely using an external editor because I can't stand this anymore. Even just these few smallish posts I've made today has taken me like twice as long, and an appalling number of typoes etc. have been apparent. I am not pleased. ::::Addendum: ARRGH and the Wiki is just eating up memory, as well as messing up any other applications I am running! It even introduces static into my precious mp3's. I hate this. Even with some of the hacks that I already have I can totally understand why some users are pissed off or deterred! Grr. (T/ ) 06:50, 2 August 2008 (UTC) :There's an option in your preferences to turn that off: on the Editing tab, check "Do not show link suggest". It doesn't work properly in Monobook anyway, don't know why it isn't disabled by default if you're using that skin. —Dr Ishmael 07:36, 2 August 2008 (UTC) ::Thanks, Doc. You're a lifesaver. (T/ ) 07:53, 2 August 2008 (UTC) :::Heh... heh. It's so punny I don't know what to say. That might also be because I should've gone to bed two hours ago... nah. —Dr Ishmael 07:59, 2 August 2008 (UTC) ::::As Prince Rurik oft quote, Sleep is for the weak! Actually, as best I can remember, I am the first person to coin that phrase, and I've seen it crop up in other places too by other people...In any case, despite its bravado, it's true that sleep deprivation is a serious problem. They say that chemically, its effects rank up there with intoxication, and I can tell you that it's pretty strong, even if I've never been able to make a real comparison...ah well, "even under the most benign circumstances, it is very difficult to make someone change their mind", and unless someone wants to change something, they will never do it willingly or wholeheartedly. Take care of yourself, you hear? I don't want my sysops falling asleep at the keyboard. ;) (T/ ) 08:15, 2 August 2008 (UTC) :::::Lest while faceplanting on the keyboard you write a Shakespeare. None of us want that --Gimmethegepgun 15:51, 3 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::Wait a minute? Did Entropy just imply that she's a programmer?! A C++ programmer?! O.O talk 15:25, 4 August 2008 (UTC) :::::::It's, uh, a hobby...damn, caught! (T/ ) 04:04, 7 August 2008 (UTC) Lyrics The song is Diamonds to Dust by some guy named Gurf. Here are the lyrics and track, here is a music video. 08:19, 2 August 2008 (UTC) Gurf Morlix: Diamonds to Dust Birth to boneyard, boom to bust Everything falls apart like it must Stone to sand, iron to rust Daylight to darkness, diamonds to dust --◄mendel► 08:19, 2 August 2008 (UTC) :Thank you both so much! I had tried hunting for it with Google etc. years ago, to no avail...this is one of the best songs I'd ever heard on the radio and it killed me that I could not find it even after days of sifting through searches. You've made me very happy and content after so long of disappointment. :))) (T/ ) 08:26, 2 August 2008 (UTC) With the moon on their wings These are a few of my favorite things. I was in The Sound of Music last year. 08:40, 2 August 2008 (UTC) :Incorrect. (T/ ) 08:45, 2 August 2008 (UTC) ::>.> 08:46, 2 August 2008 (UTC) Well, hmm, google gives me these: # Marshall Tucker Band: Fly Eagle Fly # Murray McLauchlin: I Put Away My Gun # Rodney Crowell: Jewel Of The South # Linda Eder: When Autumn Comes # Runrig: Skye # Robin Williamsson: By weary well # Eric Bogle: The Lily and the Poppy # Ewan MacColl: Tunnel Tigers # .... I bet you are thinking of Runrig, though. --◄mendel► 08:59, 2 August 2008 (UTC) :Impressive search skills you've got, Mendel! Nevertheless...Incorrect. ;) (T/ ) 09:06, 2 August 2008 (UTC) ::So I was correct after all! 09:13, 2 August 2008 (UTC) :::No one has given a correct answer yet. I should have mentioned that this is a Rank 5 mission. (T/ ) 09:19, 2 August 2008 (UTC) Smock? Calvyn and hobbs? RandomTime 10:05, 2 August 2008 (UTC) :More ultimate fail from RT, for it is spelled Calvin & Hobbes. 10:14, 2 August 2008 (UTC) ::Just like the poll at User:Randomtime RandomTime 14:48, 2 August 2008 (UTC) :::Now now, don't mock the Brits for their spelling. But yes, Randomtime is correct! :) You must have that comic laying around or remember it, else I am not sure how you found it. (T/ ) 18:41, 2 August 2008 (UTC) ::::Mah brother read it out - and it clicked as I read it RandomTime 16:43, 4 August 2008 (UTC) :::::It's obvious that your brother has good taste in comics. Of all the retired comics I miss, Calvin and Hobbes is the best... (T/ ) 04:04, 7 August 2008 (UTC) Hmm "What builds castles yet tears down mountains, blinds some, yet helps others to see?" I don't know about the mountains being torn down, but the rest can be answered with "Love", I think. So, there's my guess. Not a clue on the others, though. I'm no good at riddles, let alone outside my primary language :P --- -- (s)talkpage 18:59, 2 August 2008 (UTC) :That is a rather creative answer, but it is incorrect. You are thinking too hard, the answer is...less esoteric than that. :) I am amused since I have asked these riddles before (longtime ago) and on various other places in RL and on the Web, yet almost always no one remembers/knows them. Which is slightly depressing, since it was such a great video game (imho). (T/ ) 19:30, 2 August 2008 (UTC) :: Earth -> Bricks in castles, Landslides on mountains, Sand in the eye, and glass is made from sand = glasses. Now that''s thinking too hard, imo :P --- -- (s)talkpage 20:18, 2 August 2008 (UTC) :::Time iirc. 22:44, 2 August 2008 (UTC) ::::The ''most correct answer for this riddle is sand. Sand is used in construction for bricks (not Brick of Mud), Sandstorms slowly wear down mountains in the desert, sand in the eyes blinds you, and glass made from sand is glasses. But because you're so close I will grant it to you anyway; and yes, ultimately earth/rocks/sand is all the same stuff. ::::Felix is also correct even if it's not the answer I wanted. I hadn't thought about that, actually. But in the context of the riddle I think "Sand" makes more sense and is more understandable. (T/ ) 02:45, 3 August 2008 (UTC) :::::My thinking was along the lines of civilizations rising and falling (castles being built), erosion of nature(tears down mountains), people becoming physically blind with age, and age bringing maturity that allows people to see things in a new light. 06:04, 3 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::I like the way you think. (T/ ) 06:07, 3 August 2008 (UTC) :::::::And incidentally, is not the current Riddle #5 also "time?" Although for this one, I take the answer not from my own noggin, but from The Hobbit, which was presumably your source. And naturally, you must imagine the answer given in a nervous squeaky voice cuz you're gonna eat me. 06:12, 3 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Although I cannot find my copy of The Hobbit right now (D:), yes, that is the correct answer. Good job! As to the others, though, you'll need to consult...other sources. :) (T/ ) 06:20, 3 August 2008 (UTC) 404 MediaWiki:Our404handler oops. All system messages are listed at . (Took a bit of digging at MediaWikiWiki to find that again, I'd better bookmark it...) —Dr Ishmael 05:57, 3 August 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, I know, I was just there to find it myself (loads sloooow). That one was for lols more than anything else. Apparently the old message is "These aren't the pages you are looking for. Move along." ...which is almost even more win. And people say we have no fun on Wiki. :) (T/ ) 06:03, 3 August 2008 (UTC) ::Ah, well, carry on then. :P —Dr Ishmael 06:07, 3 August 2008 (UTC) w: Black/White dyes I only need to borrow them; more is better, 3 of each would be awesome. Why? Because out of all the dye charts I can find through both Wikis, neither of them has any links which will show me... *Female Paragon Monument armor (attempting "gold") *Female Ranger Dwarven armor (attempting "black") *Female Mesmer Dwarven armor (attempting "black") *Full gallery for Female Elementalist Tyrian (the robe does not dye similarly to the other pieces; and my Ele has three different armor sets to match for the same shade of purple. Doh!) ...and of course there is nothing for 3- and 4-dye mixes. I can afford all the other dyes, although red is as usual overpriced, but these are just too much for me, especially since it's unlikely that I will even end up using them. I want to test just in case though... (if I had a Pre dye farmer, this would be easy, but...no character slots) Any takers? I can even offer collatoral if you want. A lot of collatoral. >.> And in any case I am sure that the colors I am looking for are also sought by at least some other players. Alternatively, if there is some cool resource out there which will do this for me / someone has gotten these colors and can show me, that would be great too. (T/ ) 07:57, 3 August 2008 (UTC) :You don't need specific female armor; I traded my female Monk's armor to a friend of mine with a male Monk and he could preview it :> Can't help you though, don't have any of those armors. --- -- (s)talkpage 09:52, 3 August 2008 (UTC) ::I can offer you 3 blacks and 2 whites. It's all I have atm. 10:06, 3 August 2008 (UTC) :::Oh, lulz, I think I understand now :P I can borrow you that third white dye. --- -- (s)talkpage 10:11, 3 August 2008 (UTC) ::::Hey! Thanks a bunch! I have decided to abandon sleep for tonight/today and so I can get on right now if you are available. Viper: Yeah, I already have those armours, the problem is just affording the dyes so I can test some combinations...it would be quite a lot to ask for those armour pieces as a loan in any case! Although the idea of Treasure hunting just hit me a while ago, so maybe I can get some funds after all. (T/ ) 12:51, 3 August 2008 (UTC) :::::I'm on right now, so go go go. --- -- (s)talkpage 13:11, 3 August 2008 (UTC) Riddle 2 It's referring to a spider's web. Some "threads" are used for catching pray (doom) while others are only there for the spider to move on (room). Silver Sunlight 11:29, 3 August 2008 (UTC) :O, and the threads are as strong as steel and the spider knows which ones can be walked on or not by feeling :P Silver Sunlight 11:35, 3 August 2008 (UTC) ::Oh, ofcourse. Also, the spider always has a thread which vibrates to every movement the web makes, and thus feels anything getting caught in it. --- -- (s)talkpage 11:37, 3 August 2008 (UTC) :::Excellent job! Though usually people get that one much faster. :) (T/ ) 12:51, 3 August 2008 (UTC) Riddle 1 I've been pondering about this on for a while now, but I can't think of anything O_o. Could it perhaps be a wolf's footprint? That's almost round and flat :P Silver Sunlight 13:03, 3 August 2008 (UTC) :r u srs? This is the easiest one o_O (T/ ) 13:07, 3 August 2008 (UTC) ::Great Wolf Shrine (if this is somehow the answer I will be amazed) --Macros 13:11, 3 August 2008 (UTC) :::I was going to say that :< --- -- (s)talkpage 13:12, 3 August 2008 (UTC) ::::If the answer was the shrine, I'm going to lol, because I considered it and thought it was too straight forward Silver Sunlight 13:14, 3 August 2008 (UTC) :::::Uh...it's not round and it's not flat. That's a clever answer, though. Still, none of my questions so far have anything at all to do with Guild Wars. Not yet. And you probably don't want me to start either. :) Trust me - when someone gives the right answer - you will qq. (T/ ) 13:19, 3 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::Actually, when you get there, the selectable part is big, round, flat as a pixel and green. And it's an altar. --- -- (s)talkpage 13:22, 3 August 2008 (UTC) :::::::Oo oo I know! It's the moon. Silver Sunlight 13:23, 3 August 2008 (UTC) Well, Entropy, when you go to the shrine, there is a blue-green glowy face of a bear there, that it sort of roundular. It is also 2-dimensional (i.e., flat.) Why it's a bear face I have no idea. --Macros 13:25, 3 August 2008 (UTC) :Omg they changed it. Now it's a yellow-green wolf head. I wonder if the raven shrine still has the bear head too...—''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Macros ( ) }. ::I was just there a few days ago (all three Altars) and I don't remember a bear at the Volfen or Raven ones. In any case, no, the altar is not the answer, and the "selectable part" isn't either. In fact, Silver Sunlight is correct. The answer to this riddle is the moon. Now wasn't that easy? :\ (T/ ) 13:44, 3 August 2008 (UTC) :::The moon aint flat... I thought about it, but figured as a semi-normal person the Moon is still a globe. --- -- (s)talkpage 13:52, 3 August 2008 (UTC) ::::The Moon is round, both literally and visually from the Earth. Yet it is also perfectly flat as with everything else in the sky. Besides, you can't prove to me that the Moon isn't flat. Have you actually been there? ... Maybe it would help if the riddles were told in context. In any swords-and-sorcery game, you take the realities of life and suspend them for a bit, you know? Way back in those days people didn't know these sorts of things. Or if they did, they got punished for it. (Galileo etc.) Regardless, it is the most correct answer. (T/ ) 13:58, 3 August 2008 (UTC) :::::The Moon has a bright and a dark side, just like the Earth. If the Moon would be flat, you could not see the transition between the light and dark part. This would be because the transition would be on the side. See it as a pancake: One side is still uncooked, white dough, and the other side is pitchblack cause someone forgot it. You cannot see the uncooked and the fried side without folding it. Therefore, the Moon is, in fact, a globe. And, ofcourse this can be explained with high end physics too, involving gravity and mass. --- -- (s)talkpage 14:04, 3 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::Viper is right. If the moon was flat, there would be no phases. There would only be "full moon" and "new moon." --Macros 14:11, 3 August 2008 (UTC) :::::::Clearly this reasoning was beyond even the best scientists for hundreds...thousands of years. I can only answer still with the weak "it looks flat from here". In this riddle, appearances count more than reality. (T/ ) 04:04, 7 August 2008 (UTC) I told you so --Macros 13:54, 3 August 2008 (UTC) :Oh I see it now. That's cool. I have never looked at it from that camera angle before. (T/ ) 14:00, 3 August 2008 (UTC) Riddle 3 Is it referring to Diamonds, Sapphires etc.? Think the English word is precious stones, not sure. Because they grow from the earth and when you cut them you increase their value (they grow). Silver Sunlight 13:41, 3 August 2008 (UTC) :Interesting idea, but not really correct. I'm afraid this one is a bit more far-fetched than the others. (T/ ) 13:44, 3 August 2008 (UTC) ::Fingernails on buried corpses! If that is the answer, then know that it is incorrect, as fingernails do not actually grow after death. --Macros 13:48, 3 August 2008 (UTC) :::"A rose by any other name..." Incorrect. (T/ ) 13:53, 3 August 2008 (UTC) ::::Flowers you picked and put into water? A tree that was cut down, but the roots still remain and continue to grow? Silver Sunlight 13:58, 3 August 2008 (UTC) :::::Incorrect. Macros was...close. (T/ ) 14:00, 3 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::O then it's hair. Silver Sunlight 14:02, 3 August 2008 (UTC) :::::::Someone is on a roll tonight - that's correct! (I know that it isn't scientifically sound, but...whatever, that myth took so long to bust that it probably was generally assumed true back then.) (T/ ) 14:04, 3 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Master of Riddles :P Silver Sunlight 14:07, 3 August 2008 (UTC) Wild Geese When you google "wild geese fly" and poem, you get 1730 results lol... lets try a random one http://beck.library.emory.edu/greatwar/poetry/view.php?id=holywar_036. Can't we get some hint? Silver Sunlight 14:15, 3 August 2008 (UTC) :It's a song and a poem, depending on how and where it is used. I have very low expectations of Google for this one, because of...certain difficulties inherent in search engines... (T/ ) 14:51, 3 August 2008 (UTC) ::If you give me a century, I can give the lyrics. . — Powersurge360Violencia 06:32, 7 August 2008 (UTC) :::I honestly couldn't do that since I can find no information on the author anywhere. Yes, it's that obscure. No, it is not im''possible to find it through Google...just extraordinarily difficult. (T/ ) 07:08, 7 August 2008 (UTC) You won an Internet Epic :D --- -- (s)talkpage 14:41, 3 August 2008 (UTC) :Or, as Senator John McCain would say, "I did a Google". I blame Auron, he put the idea in my head! (T/ ) 14:51, 3 August 2008 (UTC) ::And if you would only come pick up that white dye some time... I've been standing in my guild hall for a while now ;) Not that I'd do anything better, anyhow. --- -- (s)talkpage 15:09, 3 August 2008 (UTC) :::You have been showing me no quarter, just like a Charr. I'll get on that if you stop posting for a bit. :D (T/ ) 15:19, 3 August 2008 (UTC) Join the party! PARTY! --Gimmethegepgun 04:14, 7 August 2008 (UTC) :Posted. QQ. (T/ ) 07:08, 7 August 2008 (UTC) A suggestion You should learn to lurk on IRC, since you seem averse to other forms of speedy communication and IRC is very idle-friendly. 07:03, 7 August 2008 (UTC) :IRC broke for me last time I tried it, but I can try again. I've just been so busy getting ready for college...I don't have time to lurk on AIM/MSN/IRC right now and respond in a speedy manner, which kinda kills the intent anyways. (T/ ) 07:08, 7 August 2008 (UTC) ::Don't use a browser-based client, they are epic fail. Use XChat because it's win. I leave IRC on all day and check it perhaps twice an hour, so it's not very attention-intensive. 07:25, 7 August 2008 (UTC) Clock 08:59, 7 August 2008 (UTC) :Correct ofc. Too many clues? (T/ ) 09:01, 7 August 2008 (UTC) ::The first two are more than enough. 09:02, 7 August 2008 (UTC) :::If I just had the third it would be too unspecific; and it wouldn't be poetic with "...but I can be brought back to life infinite times with a battery" or some crap. I thought about something like "When I am wrong, all suffer; when I am right, all complain." but that also seemed unduly hard. (T/ ) 09:09, 7 August 2008 (UTC) ::::Perhaps you should include the answers ;) And to make this edit worth a little more: GJ Felix --- -- (s)talkpage 09:18, 7 August 2008 (UTC) :::::But then no one would come to my Talkpage to check the answers. Don't you ''support "Clicking for a Healthy America"?! We need to work in all the exercise we can! (T/ ) 09:20, 7 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::Then you should archive quickyl ,adding another click per visit! → "WARNING: This page is 71 kilobytes long; some browsers may have problems editing pages approaching or longer than 32kb. Please consider breaking the page into smaller sections." --- -- (s)talkpage 09:26, 7 August 2008 (UTC) :::::::I don't archive until I feel discussion on all topics has stagnated. And with the trivia ongoing that is a bit hard. 100kb isn't so bad :> (T/ ) 09:42, 7 August 2008 (UTC)